


Rule #1

by Bunny



Series: Rules to Live By [1]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never screw over your partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #1

Stiles was five the first time he heard his Uncle Tony talk about the “Rules”. He’s just assumed they were rules for adults, but his uncle made sure that he understood that they were for everyone. Tony was always good like that. He was always the one to pick Stiles up and talk to him about movies he’d seen, or some girl he’d met. Stiles knew it was because Stiles looked so much like his mom, and Tony had loved her. Stiles didn’t mind. He loved his mom too, and he knew why other guys would. But Tony was awesome anyways. 

Tony wasn’t the one who explained the first rule to him though. 

His mom had come home from work one day in a rush. She had pulled him into her lap and kissed his forehead. She had been holding back tears and he knew it had to do with why his dad hadn’t come home yet. She had held him tight to her chest, while his uncles, aunt, and grandfathers had moved around the small apartment. Stiles had clung to his mother and had watched them all work, curious and a little bit scared. His grandfather, Jethro, had come over and sat down next to them, giving Stiles a bright smile. Stiles liked when his Papa came to see him. He had a laugh that filled Stiles up with pure joy, and Stiles couldn’t help smiling with him. 

“Your dad’s going to be alright.” Stiles nodded, even as his mom cried into his neck. Stiles knew his grandfather wouldn’t lie to him. He never lied. Not to Stiles. So Stiles nodded and gave him a bright smile. 

“Kate? How about we go get James from the hospital?” Stiles was picked up by his grandfather as his uncles led his mom out. Jethro had set Stiles on his lap and just smiled at him for a bit. Stiles smiled right back and started to play with the collar of his grandfather’s shirt. His doctor’s said it was ADHD, his inability to sit still for too long, but he just thought he was curious. He was a kid and he had so much to learn and see, why sit still when you can move? His grandfather got it, and had shifted him in his lap every few seconds. 

“Your dad’s a brave man. Even in the face of danger, he stuck to the rules.” Stiles tilted his head to the side and stopped moving. His grandfather had never spoken to him about the rules before, but Stiles wasn’t going to stop him. 

“His partner though, well he didn’t and he got himself and your dad hurt.” Stiles pouted a little, still not getting it. The rules sounded like they were to help people, how did one hurt his dad? When he asked the question, his grandfather had kissed his head and gave him a smile. 

“Rule number one’s the most important, never forget it Leroy.” Stiles hadn’t gotten it, but his aunt Abby had stormed in at that moment and picked him up. He forgot about the rules when faced with the radiant beauty of his dark and mysterious aunt.

When his mother died, his father had decided to move out to California. At first Stiles had thought it was because his dad’s family was there, but that wasn’t the case. His dad had no other family, and he didn’t want anymore. Before Stiles left Virginia and his family behind, his grandfather had given him a black note book. Inside the notebook were all fifty of the rules. Neatly written and explained. In the back of the book were also the personal numbers to his uncles, and his aunt. He was going to miss them, but knew that though he was leaving them behind, they would always be his family.

Stiles never thought much on rule one until Scott got bit. When he was facing down Gerald, and getting his face bashed in, it came back tenfold. So Stiles had just grinned and took the beating. He didn’t look at Erica or Boyd, even when the pain got to be too much. He thought about his grandfather’s laugh, his uncle Tony’s wit, his uncle Tim’s intelligence, and his aunt Abby’s beauty. He thought about his new aunt Ziva’s strength and determination, and his father’s love. He remembered his mother’s smile and her grandma Jenny’s eyes. Finally he thought about Scott and their never wavering friendship. 

Stiles never gave Scott, Derek, or Isaac up. When asked about it later. He just gave the three wolves a grin, bruised face and all.

“Rule number one: Never screw over your partner.”


End file.
